Between Us
by Shizu-Jyo
Summary: Luego de tantos años vuelven a encontrarse... Ya sea el destino o coincidencia pero sus encuentros de alguna forma siguen siendo accidentales. Esta vez ¿las cosas serán diferentes entre ellos? "De los errores se aprende..."
1. Feliz Cumpleaños, Chris

¡Hola! Espero les guste esta idea de fic que desde hace tiempo anda rondando en mi cabeza pero hasta ahora pude concretarla.

 **Advertencia:**

Leon x Claire

Chris x Jill

Jake x Sherry

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pretenecen, son propiedad de Capcom. Escribo esta historia con el único fin de entretener.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1:** _"Feliz Cumpleaños, Chris."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Pasajeros con destino a Edimburgo, Escocia, pasar a la plataforma 4."_

Se levantó del asiento, acomodándose la pequeña maleta en su hombro derecho, comenzó a arrastrar la otra maleta de ruedas con su mano sobrante.

\- ¡Espera, Claire! – pidió la rubia mientras se acomodaba ambas maletas propias.

\- Déjame ayudarte…- ofreció su otro acompañante tomando ambas maletas.

Estaba realmente feliz, su hermano parecía motivado a hacer este viaje y esperaba que realmente lo disfrutara, con sólo eso tenía más que suficiente, todo habría sido perfecto. Sólo quería aprovechar ese tiempo lo máximo posible con su única familia, la persona más importante en su vida.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Llamó un taxi, el cual no tardó en estacionarse frente a ella. Podía notar cómo el hombre no dejaba de mirarla por el retrovisor del auto._

 _\- A la base de la B.S.A.A., por favor.- pidió con seriedad, a lo que el hombre la miró con asombro e inmediatamente arrancó el auto._

 _\- D-De inmediato.- probablemente toda esperanza que pensaba tener de coquetería se había ido al carajo con sólo escuchar la parada de la hermosa pelirroja tras él._

 _Aproximadamente una hora y media más tarde por fin se hallaba frente a las instalaciones._

 _\- Muchas gracias.- le dio la paga al taxista. El auto no tardó en arrancar de nuevo._

 _Era un enorme edificio fuera de la ciudad el cual tenía acceso limitado, uno de los oficiales se acercó a ella. Claire sacó su identificación de Terra Save mostrándosela al oficial._

 _\- Vengo simplemente de visita, quería hablar con uno de los agentes.- sonrió con amabilidad al soldado._

 _\- Un momento.- tomó la radio ordenando que abran los portones, los cuales no tardaron en obedecer._

 _El oficial la acompañó hasta la entrada del edificio._

 _\- Tenga un buen día, señorita Redfield.- dijo antes de voltearse y volver a su puesto._

 _\- Gracias.- se apresuró a entrar._

* * *

 _Escuchó leves toques en su puerta, suspiró, una pequeña distracción no le vendría mal, definitivamente el papeleo no era lo suyo._

 _\- Adelante.- dijo por fin desviando la mirada de las hojas._

 _\- Chris, ya está hecho.- dijo la rubia una vez estando en la oficina._

 _\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó mirándole confundido._

 _\- Claire, tú y yo, por fin de vacaciones.- sonrió con picardía, a lo que Chris simplemente le miraba con la boca entreabierta, definitivamente le había confundido._

 _\- Claire está en otro estado, Jill.- respondió el castaño con cierta desilusión en su rostro._

 _\- ¿Ah sí? – se acercó a él lentamente apoyándose en su escritorio.- Luego me lo agradecerás. – murmuró._

 _Al agente no le dio siquiera tiempo de responder cuando observaba a la pelirroja junto a una de las secretarias asomarse por la puerta que Jill había dejado abierta._

 _\- Hola.- rápidamente entró a la oficina acercándose a su hermano con rapidez a lo que el contrario optó por ponerse de pie aún confundido, mientras la pelirroja colocaba la caja de regalo que traía sobre el escritorio.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Chris! – dijo dándole un abrazo cariñoso._

 _\- Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? – realmente no veía a su hermana hace un tiempo, mucho menos la esperaba para su cumpleaños._

 _\- Jill me confirmó que estabas en la ciudad, no lo pensé dos veces para venir a verte.- había sido frustrante no poder verse en esos días importantes para ambos, los constantes viajes de Chris les había hecho cada vez más imposibles aquellos encuentros._

 _El castaño se limitó a observar a la Valentine, la cual le guiñó un ojo sonriente, le devolvió el gesto sonriendo agradecido._

 _\- Esto es para ti.- volvió a hablar la Redfield, extendiéndole la caja regalo.- Espero te sirva de algo. Ábrelo.- pidió una vez su hermano la había tomado entre sus manos._

 _El mayor obedeció colocándola de nuevo en su escritorio mientras la abría con cuidado. De la caja sacó un cuchillo de combate de aproximadamente unos 30 cm incluyendo su mango. Lo desenvainó, comprobando que estaba listo para la acción, casi podía escuchar un pequeño silvido al cortarse el aire con el filo de su hoja, era perfecto._

 _\- Gracias, Claire, me encanta.- comentó sonriente desviando la vista a su hermana la cual le veía expectante con ambas manos en su pecho._

 _\- Te lo debía. Tu cuchillo de los S.T.A.R.S. me salvó en múltiples ocasiones._

 _Ahora que lo recordaba, su hermana había estado luchando contra el bioterrorismo tanto tiempo como él; desde el comienzo, sus vidas se habían visto afectadas por la pandemia de todo tipo de virus._

 _\- Eso me recuerda…- miró a la rubia incógnito.- ¿A qué te referías con "vacaciones"? - En cualquier momento podrían recibir una alerta de ataque._

 _\- Debido a tu trabajo en China_ , _el alto mando me ha dado la autorización de pedir unos cuantos días libres… - ella sabía que realmente necesitaba ese tiempo para sí mismo, luego de lo que pasó…_

 _Claire notó inmediatamente el cambio en el rostro de su hermano. Jill le había contado lo que pasó en ese tiempo, en Edonia… en China… eran cosas que habían marcado enormemente a Chris, decidió hablar para intentar reemplazar esa expresión en él._

 _\- Hablé igualmente con mis superiores, me dieron igualmente unos días de receso, siempre y cuando me mantenga en contacto a cualquier emergencia.- le sonrió tomando su brazo.- Podremos ir donde querramos Chris, sin responsabilidades de por medio._

 _Chris respondió a su sonrisa con el mismo gesto asintiendo además._

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Miraba la enorme ciudad histórica desde la ventana, las luces que brillaban en medio de la oscuridad eran simplemente hermosas. Apretó sus manos ansiosa simplemente era demasiado tentador salir.

Salió de su habitación, tocando la puerta de la habitación contigua. Esperó unos segundos, nadie contestó. En seguida tocó la siguiente, Jill la abrió con el cepillo de dientes en la boca, la observó de arriba abajo, tenía puesta sus pijamas, unos shorts de color morado y una camisa de tirantes.

\- ¿Te vas a la cama? – preguntó aún observando el pequeño osito que había bordado en uno de los bordes de sus shorts.

\- Lo siento, el vuelo me dejó exhausta.- apenas podía entenderle con la boca llena de pasta dental. Le hizo un ademán para que pasara mientras ella se metía de nuevo al baño.

\- ¿Sabes dónde se metió Chris? - Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta del baño.

\- Me parece que mencionó algo del cambio de moneda.- dijo luego de escupir y acercarse el vaso para enjuagarse.

Bajó la cabeza un momento pensativa, si su hermano estaba en el banco cambiando algunos billetes no sabía cuanto tiempo le tomaría. Se mordió el labio impaciente.

\- Saldré un momento.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación, tomando por sorpresa a Jill.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – terminó de secarse con la toalla rápidamente para intentar alcanzar a la Redfield.- Ya anocheció, Claire. Recuerda que no conocemos la ciudad.

\- Prometo no alejarme mucho, regresaré pronto ¿sí? – sonrió mirando a Jill mientras movía su mano en forma de despedida.

* * *

Simplemente no podía evitar mantener su sonrisa, estaba acostumbrada a viajar, pero la impresión que causaba cada ciudad que visitaba no disminuía; para su mala suerte la mayoría de las cosas interesantes de cada ciudad o país desaparecía en cuestión de días debido a los ataques bioterroristas. Como sea, esta vez tenía la esperanza de poder verla intacta hasta el día en que regresaran a Estados Unidos.

Frente a ella observó un chico salir de uno de los locales tambaleándose hasta apoyarse en la puerta, parecía realmente enfermo, se mantuvo inmóvil hasta que le vio apoyar una de sus rodillas en el suelo mientras sostenía su cabeza, no podía ser cierto.

Se acercó rápidamente tomándole por los hombros, no sin antes asegurarse de tener su arma escondida en la parte trasera de su pantalón.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – intentó mirarle la cara, preparándose para cualquier cosa.

Una melodía sonaba desde los pantalones del chico, lo cual ambos decidieron ignorar. Por fin levantó su rostro, tenía una cicatriz atravesando su mejilla izquierda, tenía el cabello bastante corto pero podía notar el color rojizo de éste. Le miraba con fastidio.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres? – preguntó antes taparse la boca con rapidez, evitando vomitar.

Se alivió, estaba tan acostumbrada a ayudar heridos, ver a los infectados antes de convertirse comportarse de manera similar; que ahora confundía a un simple borracho con cualquiera de ellos. Sí, era paranoia.

Sin evitarlo más soltó el vómito en el suelo a lo que la pelirroja inmediatamente se puso de pie. Esto definitivamente no era de su incumbencia. Se volteó a lo que el chico tomó su mano rápidamente.

\- Espera… Necesito un favor…- dijo sin levantar el rostro.- ¿Podrías ayudarme? Necesito llegar a la posada.

Claire le miró un momento con recelo, la mirada de ese chico le gritaba que no era de fiar.

\- Lo siento, no conozco muy bien la ciudad.- respondió con sequedad.

\- Mi problema es de equilibrio, no de orientación.- dijo arrogante.

¿Así estaba pidiendo ayuda? Pensaba salir corriendo dejándole a su suerte ¿porqué sus piernas no se movían? Su naturaleza no le dejaba ser así de insensible. Le ofreció su otra mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, a lo que el contrario aceptó sin más.

Al tenerlo frente a frente podía notar que realmente se balanceaba mientras su cuello parecía tener problemas para mantener su cabeza en su lugar; el olor a alcohol además era notable; realmente estaba en problemas.

\- La posada queda sólo a un par de cuadras.- comentó una vez la pelirroja pasó su brazo por su espalda, dejando que se apoyara en ella.

* * *

El teléfono celular no había dejado de sonar todo el rato que había estado con el chico, el cual no parecía tener intensiones de contestar en todo el recorrido.

\- H-Habitación 7.- dijo con dificultad a lo que Claire lo miró con sorpresa.

¿Tenía que dejarle frente a su habitación? ¿Por qué comenzaba a hablar raro? Parecía que el alcohol comenzaba a hacer su labor, cada vez sentía como el chico se hacía más y más pesado, hasta que cayó como peso muerto. ¿Por qué ahora? Faltaban sólo dos puertas para llegar, miró hacia los alrededores, el pasillo estaba vacío. Lo tomó del tronco arrastrándolo con mucha dificultad, sí que era pesado.

Le dejó recostado en la pared mientras buscaba las llaves en sus bolsillos cuidadosamente. Abrió la puerta y de nuevo lo llevo arrastrado hasta llegar a la alfombra, dejándole ahí tirado. El móvil volvió a sonar, ahora que lo pensaba, con tanta insistencia esa persona debía estar muy preocupada por este chico. La luz brillaba a través de la bolsa contraria a la que había encontrado las llaves.

 _*Llamando… Superchica*_

Contestó esperando no arrepentirse, esperando la voz al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Jake? – Esa voz le sonaba de algún lado, decidió simplemente ignorarlo.- Por favor, dime dónde estás ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Hola. Creo que tu amigo ahora está bien.

\- ¿Quién habla? – preguntó con un tono de voz igualmente preocupada.

\- Me encontré con…- intentó recordar el nombre mencionado anteriormente.- … Jake hace un momento, estaba ebrio así que le ayudé a llegar a su habitación de la posada.

\- ¿Ebrio? – pareció sorprenderle.- Como sea, gracias por ayudarle. ¿Cuál es el nombre de la posada?

\- Creo que era "Moon Night" o algo así.- se rascó la cabeza, la llamada comenzaba a extenderse más de lo necesario.- Bueno, espero puedas venir a auxiliarlo, por ahora se encuentra bien. Adiós.

\- Ah… Muchas gracias.- sin más colgó la llamada.

Dio un largo bostezo, la energía inagotable que aparentaba tener comenzaba a acabarse, incluso la energía de reserva al haberla usado en cargar al enorme chico por dos cuadras.

Caminó hasta la puerta con desgano, sólo quería echarse sobre su cama sin importarle nada más…

.

.

.

 _Continuará..._

.

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado.

Por favor dejen sus reviews. Si desean hacer alguna crítica no tengo ningún problema mientras sean respetuosas.

Gracias por su tiempo. Sin más me despido...

Bye!


	2. Oportunidades

¡Hola! Antes que nada me disculpo por la tardanza. El bloqueo enemigo de todo escritor se me ha aparecido nuevamente. Cuando por fin tenía la idea me costó plasmarla debido a la falta de tiempo...

Pero por fin les traigo la continuación recién salida del horno. xD

Espero les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Capcom. Escribo esta historia con el único fin de entretener.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** " _Oportunidades"_

 _._

Caminaba algo irritado, el juego del gato y el ratón no le resultaba del todo grato; sobre todo cuando acababa una misión, recibía otra. Sin embargo, era parte de su trabajo, no era del todo molesto al pensar que al menos tendría una buena compañía en los próximos días.

\- Has estado un poco distraído esta mañana ¿Qué ocurre? – la hermosa rubia junto a él lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- No es nada, no te preocupes.- le sonrió con dulzura, algo que muy pocas personas lograban en él, en definitiva ella era especial.

Sherry correspondió aquel gesto, observando nuevamente al frente. Esperaba que esta vez pudieran dar con Jake.

 **Flashback**

 _"Preparaba su arma para salir, quizá era una trampa y debía estar preparada para ello; pero no tenía tiempo que perder, debía arriesgarse a caer en ella aunque hubiera muy pocas probabilidades de por fin encontrar a Jake._

 _Recibió una llamada, al contestar pudo observar con claridad el rostro de la morena en la pantalla; si no se equivocaba era la informante de Leon._

 _\- Agente Birkin, mi nombre es Ingrid Hunnigan.- estaba en lo correcto.- Me han asignado a informarte la situación actual del país._

 _\- ¿Ha pasado algo malo? – tragó saliva esperando una respuesta negativa._

 _\- Hasta ahora no, pero informes de varios espías acusan ciertos laboratorios clandestinos de experimentar con el supuesto erradicado virus C. – habló con seriedad, lo que provocó cierta aceleración en el corazón de la receptora.- Mientras las cosas continúen bajo control no se dará una alarma de bioterrorismo nuevamente._

 _\- Entiendo, gracias por el aviso, Hunnigan ¿eso es todo?_

 _\- No, me comuniqué contigo personalmente para informarte que el agente Kennedy se dirige ahora mismo a Edimburgo.- eso provocó cierta euforia en Sherry; sin embargo, eso no podía representar nuevas noticias._

 _\- ¿A qué se debe?_

 _\- Con el virus C siendo manipulado nuevamente, es de vital importancia mantener la integridad de Jake Muller. Según los informes tienes la misión de encontrarlo.- comentó esperando la confirmación de la agente, la cual se limitó a asentir.- El agente Kennedy fue asignado como tu compañero._

 _\- ¿Hablas en serio? – no pudo evitar sonreír, lo que provocó cierta ternura en la morena._

 _\- Afirmativo. Su nueva misión será encontrar a Jake Muller y mantenerlo a salvo, no pueden regresar al país hasta que las cosas se normalicen, por la seguridad de Muller._

 _\- Comprendo, ahora mismo me dirigía a cierto lugar para confirmar su ubicación._

 _\- Espera a que el agente Kennedy aterrice y brinde apoyo.- pidió Hunnigan.- Su vuelo aterrizará aproximadamente a las 3:00 am._

 _\- Está bien, reservaré una habitación en este mismo hotel.- comprendía perfectamente la situación de mantener las apariencias, pediría una habitación como simple civil para no alarmar a nadie.- Tal vez por la mañana nos encaminemos a buscar a Jake Muller."_

 **Fin Flashback**

Ambos se miraron al estar frente a la puerta con el número 7 clavado, asintieron. Leon tocó la puerta mientras Sherry colocaba la mano en su Triple Shot escondida en su pantalón. Parecía que ambos estaban de acuerdo telepáticamente en que tendrían paciencia al ser ignorados los primeros llamados a la puerta. Según la recepcionista esa habitación estaba ocupada, sólo que la persona que la había rentado los últimos días había cancelado la habitación al contado, no había datos personales.

Ambos se pusieron alerta al escuchar el picaporte. La figura de Jake se hallaba frente a ellos, mirándoles con fastidio, dejó salir un suspiro.

\- Vaya, que sorpresa.- murmuró con obvio sarcasmo adentrándose nuevamente a la habitación dejando la puerta abierta. Ambos rubios le siguieron.

\- Jake… - susurró Sherry, no sabía muy bien qué palabras utilizar, estando frente al pelirrojo los nervios habían invadido de alguna forma su cuerpo.- Es bueno verte de nuevo.

\- No me digas.- su respuesta sarcástica hizo que Sherry bajara el rostro algo desilusionada, sabía que no era un encuentro del todo grato para ambos.

Leon notó la reacción de Sherry, entendía medianamente sus sentimientos, prefirió tomar él la palabra.

\- Muller, pediré que por los siguientes meses evites movilizarte.- miraba fijamente al aludido el cual continuaba centrado en jugar con la manzana entre sus manos, lanzándola una y otra vez.- La D.S.O. ha determinado que ciertos serotipos de distintos virus no fueron debidamente analizados.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

\- Debes saber que Estados Unidos está en una situación un poco complicada con la supuesta prevalencia del virus C. Eres de vital importancia en todo esto, así que pediré que por los próximos días cooperes con nosotros.

\- ¿Qué pasaría si me niego? - su mirada desafiante comenzaba a molestar a Leon.

\- Jake… por favor…- esta vez fue Sherry la que tomó la palabra, él la miró atentamente deteniendo el movimiento de la manzana.- Recuerda que depende de ti la supervivencia de este mundo.

\- Claro, superchica. Tu sangre es mucho más fuerte que la mía, recuerda que yo no tengo súper poderes. – sonrió con cinismo.- Que utilicen la tuya.

La actitud de Jake comenzaba a enfadarlo. Apretó su puño al observar la expresión triste en el rostro de Sherry, definitivamente tenía la intención de borrarle la estúpida sonrisa del rostro, comenzaba a acercarse a él a lo que el chico se preparaba para asentar golpes de regreso. El sonido de la puerta les detuvo. Los tres miraron el objeto en cuestión.

\- ¿Esperabas a alguien? – Leon preguntó mirando con irritación al pelirrojo, el cual simplemente se encogió de hombros manteniendo la mueca de su rostro.

No pareciera que Jake tuviera la intención de abrir la puerta, parece que había decidido ignorarla cuando les dio la espalda para dirigirse a una de las esquinas de la habitación apoyándose en una de las paredes.

Sherry se había acercado a la puerta al escuchar un segundo toque, Leon la detuvo apartándola con suavidad. Abrió la puerta.

Para su sorpresa sus ojos azules se encontraron con otros casi idénticos, tanto en el color como en la emoción.

\- ¿Claire? – musitó intentando salir del asombro.

Llevaba años sin ver a aquella mujer, no era la misma jovencita con rostro un poco infantil, ahora denotaba mucha más madurez; sin embargo, su belleza seguía intacta.

\- Leon…- susurró ella luego de unos segundos.

Era el mismo chico que había conocido hace 15 años; sin embargo, todo rastro de inocencia se había esfumado, su rostro había cambiado, la severidad en su rostro era demasiado notable. Se alegraba enormemente de verlo, juntó sus manos jugando con sus dedos intentando calmar sus ansias, en otra ocasión se habría lanzado a abrazarlo; sin embargo, ambos eran adultos, llevaban años sin verse, la nueva frialdad que podía notar en los ojos del contrario mantenían una clara barrera entre ambos.

\- ¿Claire? – escuchó detrás del rubio, haciéndola aterrizar a la realidad, no estaban solos.

Observó la cabecita rubia asomarse por uno de los hombros de Leon, las sorpresas continuaban.

En cuestión de segundos Sherry la abrazaba con fuerza ¿qué estaba pasando?

-No puedo creerlo.- correspondió el abrazo con igual fuerza, todo pasaba muy rápido.- Tenía un par de años que no sabía nada de ti, Sherry.- Claro, a excepción de los reportes que había sobre los incidentes hace unos meses en los que la rubia tenía participación en Edonia y China.

Luego de unos segundos se separó lentamente del abrazo de Sherry. Estaba ahí buscando al chico de la noche anterior, hora lo observaba al fondo de la habitación, mirándole con seriedad. Leon notó el intercambio de miradas.

\- ¿Ustedes dos… se conocen?

\- No realmente, anoche lo ayudé a venir hasta aquí.- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Entonces eras tú la persona con la que hablé.

Claire asintió, sabía que conocía la voz al teléfono, ahora todo tenía sentido. Sherry suspiró con alivio, toda sospecha de trampa había quedado anulada al confirmar que la chica sospechosa había sido Claire.

En unos diez minutos ya se aclaraban todas las dudas existentes, omitiendo el hecho de que Jake había sido la cura del virus C y sobre todo su procedencia.

\- Disculpen si he entorpecido su misión, me iré ahora mismo.- Aún ignoraba el hecho de la participación de Jake en todo esto; sin embargo, sabía que no podía adentrarse en algunos detalles.

Sherry la miró con tristeza, estaba feliz de poder verla luego de tanto tiempo; ahora debía soportar verla alejarse nuevamente de ella, tal y como lo había hecho hace tantos años para buscar a su hermano.

Por alguna extraña razón, escuchar aquellas palabras había provocado un sentimiento extraño en Leon ¿nostalgia?.

Claire se acercó a Jake, extendiéndole su móvil mientras le sonreía.

\- Chris se enfadará si no me apresuro.- dejó salir el comentario para hacer ver que no estaría sola, no deberían sentir pena por ella.

Sin notar los movimientos de contrario, la mano de Jake rodeaba su muñeca con fuerza, provocando una mueca de dolor en el rostro femenino, mientras el pelirrojo la veía con enfado.

\- ¿Chris Redfield está aquí? – preguntó con seriedad, la mirada de aquel chico había provocado escalofríos en ella, le parecía haber visto esa mirada antes, automáticamente su subconsciente pareció recordar algo, su próxima emoción era miedo.

Un fuerte golpe en la muñeca del chico hizo que ambas manos se separan inmediatamente; Jake había perdido la imagen de Claire teniendo la figura de Leon cubriéndola.

\- No se te ocurra tocarla de nuevo, Muller.- advirtió con furia en la mirada.

\- Quiero verte obligándome.- dijo con claras intenciones de provocarlo.

\- Ya basta.- Sherry se interpuso entre los dos adelantándose a la respuesta de Leon, ya sea vocal o física.- Jake, creo que Claire ha sido lo suficientemente amable contigo.

La miró sin decir palabra alguna, se volteó rascándose la cabeza; la rubia tenía razón, le debía una a la Redfield.

Sin esperar más palabras Leon se volteó encaminando a Claire hacia la puerta. Al salir de la habitación, suspiró con impotencia, tenía tantas ganas de romperle la cara…

\- Parece que no le cae muy bien Chris.- comentó la chica mientras acariciaba su muñeca.

Al notar aquello, Leon tomo con suavidad su mano mirando con atención el área afectada, los dedos de Jake estaban claramente marcados en la blanca piel de Claire.

\- Ese idiota…- ahora sentía aún más la frustración.

\- N-No te preocupes, estoy bien.- por alguna razón sentía las mejillas cálidas, a pesar de los años él continuaba preocupándose por ella.

La pelirroja tomó entre sus manos la de Leon, lo cual le sorprendió, desvió la vista hacia ellas, notando el móvil entre sus manos.

\- Dáselo a Jake, por favor.- claro, era sólo eso.- En serio, debo irme.- comentó nuevamente, Leon asintió.

\- Cuando Sherry y tú estén libres no dudes en llamarme.- le sonrió con suavidad.- Sería agradable pasar un rato con ustedes sin que los zombis nos rodeen.

El comentario causó cierta gracia en el agente.

\- Claro… supongo que estas son las circunstancias que esperábamos.- mencionó con una sonrisa ladina.

Inmediatamente recordó las palabras de Leon la última vez que se habían visto… _"La próxima vez que nos veamos, espero que sea en un lugar más placentero."_

\- Espero tu llamada.- dijo sonriente antes de alejarse, perdiéndose de la vista del agente al desaparecer doblando una de las esquinas de la posada.

* * *

Caminó lo más lento posible, debía pensar muy bien las palabras que utilizaría para enfrentarse a su hermano y sus escapadas. Le había dejado un mensaje de texto al dejar el hotel, hace unos 15 minutos había obtenido una respuesta en la cual decía que estaría en el restaurante del hotel con Jill. Esperaba que no estuviera enojado, aún tenía dudas si Jill le habría contado sobre su salida de anoche, si era así posiblemente tendría que aguantar su sermón.

Los divisó en una mesa cerca de las ventanas, ambos se hallaban charlando por lo que ninguno reparó en su presencia hasta que habló estando junto a la mesa.

\- Buenos días.- saludó lo más amable posible.

Chris levantó una ceja al notar las intenciones de su hermana, la conocía más que nadie.

\- ¡Buenos días! – contestó Jill alegremente ofreciéndole la silla a su lado.- Te estábamos esperando.

\- Ya estoy aquí…- dijo mientras se sentaba.

\- ¿Y bien? – Esta vez fue el mayor de los Redfield quien tomó la palabra.- Acabamos de llegar y tú ya tienes asuntos pendientes. – Llevó un trozo de tocino a su boca.

Claire bajó su rostro y mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo. Sabía que algo así vendría.

\- ¿Sabes que debido a esos paseos me encontré unos cuantos conocidos? – sonrió intentando evadir el tema principal, lo cual parecía haber funcionado al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Chris.- Leon y Sherry también están aquí.

Jill volteó hacia Chris notando el desconcierto, según le había contado… Las únicas veces que había tenido contacto con la agente Birkin habían sido en Edonia y China, seguramente algunos escenarios indeseables vinieron a su mente.

\- ¿Se encuentran en misión? – preguntó Jill intentando despejar la mente de Chris.

\- Sí, tal parece que la D.S.O. tiene asuntos pendientes con un tal Jake Muller.- en ese momento había volteado a ver a su hermano, recordando la reacción de Jake al mencionar a su pariente.- ¿Lo conoces, Chris?

Chris lo pensó dos veces antes de contestar, era una situación complicada.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – preguntó llevándose otro bocado a la boca.

\- Lo conocí y no parece que ustedes dos se lleven muy bien.- definitivamente iba a omitir ciertos detalles.

Chris la miró con sorpresa, para su suerte había tragado antes de escuchar aquellas palabras, sino probablemente estaría habiendo el espectáculo de atorarse frente a todos.

\- Claire…- habló con seriedad.- será mejor que intentes evitar a ese tipo lo más que puedas.

\- ¿Me contarás lo que sucedió entre ustedes?

\- Tú misma lo has dicho, son asuntos gubernamentales, es mejor que no te metas en eso.- mencionó acomodándose en su silla, esperando que no se le ocurriera insistir en el asunto.

Ella notó la expresión de Chris, estaba hablando en serio; decidió dejar el tema ahí.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que llegó al país y los constantes informes acerca del estado de Jake lo habían absorbido. No había tenía una noche en paz, tenía constantes peleas con el chico, odiaba que lo mantuviesen vigilado; podía entenderlo, pero no era de mucha ayuda para ninguno de los agentes con su constante rebeldía.

Entró a su habitación, observó su cama y suspiró, tenía tantas ganas de echarse sobre ella y dormir todo el día; se dirigió a su escritorio para sentarse a trabajar nuevamente en su computadora portátil. Para su sorpresa ésta no estaba sobre la mesa, cosa que lo confundió, no recordaba haberla movido de su lugar, observó los alrededores y no lograba divisarla ¿qué demonios?.

Su móvil sonó, observó la pantalla antes de contestar.

\- ¿Sherry? - habló mientras levantaba las sábanas buscando su portátil.

\- Hola Leon.- saludó alegremente la rubia.- Quería decirte que he decidido darte el día libre.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó mientras movía las almohadas, no estaba en ningún sitio.

\- El día de hoy Jake se ha despertado de buen humor.- detuvo su búsqueda sentándose sobre la cama, prestándole completa atención a la rubia.- Me encargaré de él por hoy.

\- Sherry… Esta misión es de ambos, no puedo dejarte sola.- comentó con seriedad.

La rubia suspiró antes de hablar. Debía hablar con sinceridad si quería que su compañero accediese.

\- Leon… debemos darnos un respiro. Jake está tenso contigo, yo estoy todo el tiempo atenta a que ustedes no terminen botándose los dientes mutuamente, más que vigilarlo de NeoUmbrella lo hago de ti.

Suspiró teniendo una sonrisa en el rostro, su relación con Jake resultaba ser un tanto cómica.

\- Sólo por hoy ¿te parece si yo me encargo de él?

Ahorra que lo pensaba, su pequeña Sherry había hecho un gran trabajo en Edonia y China, sí tuvieron sus dificultades pero para eso él estaría cerca.

\- Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres…- por dentro agradecía ese descanso.

\- Gracias, Leon. Por cierto, yo tengo tu computadora.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - ¿Cómo diablos había entrado a su cuarto si ésta se encontraba con llave todo el tiempo?

\- Me encargaré de los próximos reportes, tú no has descansado debido a eso.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haré entonces?

\- Des-can-sar.- deletreó para luego escuchar su risita.- Nos vemos.

\- ¡Espera, Sherry…! – la llamada se cortó, él se limitó a pasar una mano por su cabello.- Mujeres…

Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama observando unos momentos al techo, supo que su deseo se había cumplido al notar que sus párpados se cerraban en contra de su voluntad.

* * *

\- Bien hecho, superchica.- escuchó a su espalda una vez había colgado la llamada.

\- Se lo merece… Ha trabajado duro toda esta semana.- se volteó manteniendo la mirada en su móvil mientras sonreía.

\- Nosotros también.- sintió una mano sobre su hombro, observando a Jake frente a ella, no lo había visto acercarse.

Un leve sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas al observar su rostro sonriéndole. Pasaba de nuevo, no sabía qué andaba mal con ella.

\- Bien, estoy cansado de estar encerrado todo el día.- tomó su chaqueta dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- Espera ¿a dónde crees que vas? – se le adelantó colocándose entre la puerta y él.

\- Afuera…- susurró acercándose a ella, era muy fácil acorralarla en esa posición y lo hizo. Sherry optó por no moverse a pesar de que su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra sus costillas.

\- N-No puedes salir, Jake…- susurró, igualmente el pelirrojo estaba tan cerca que escuchó con claridad.

\- Si lo hago con mi guardia personal ¿podré? – Preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, igualmente en un tono muy bajo.- Prometo no separarme de ti, Sherry.- colocó una mano en su mentón acariciándolo.

Sherry no lo soportó más, se separó de él deslizándose por uno de los laterales, sabía que su rostro rojizo delataba sus pensamientos.

\- Está bien. Saldremos.- dijo bajando su rostro evitando seguir observando el rostro sonriente de Jake.- Pero sólo porque entiendo que estar aquí encerrado es muy tedioso.

Claro, el pobre Jake había estado dentro de las cuatro paredes toda la semana, realmente necesitaba estirar las piernas un poco.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente, la lámpara de cristal se alzaba sobre él reflejando los matices naranja del atardecer, vista que se observaba con claridad desde la enorme ventana de su habitación. Se sentó para observarla, no había reparado en aquel paisaje desde que llegó, era simplemente hermoso. Se puso de pie, encaminándose a la habitación de Jake, tocó la puerta, nadie respondió, tampoco escuchaba sonido alguno dentro de la habitación.

Inmediatamente tomó su móvil y buscó el número de Sherry, esperando oír la melodía al otro lado de la puerta, no escuchó nada.

\- ¿Hola? – respondió con tranquilidad la rubia.

\- Sherry ¿dónde están? – preguntó recostándose sobre la puerta.

\- En este momento comprando un par de cosas. Lo siento si no te avisé pero… hemos decidido salir por hoy.

\- ¿Qué? Sherry recuerda que éstas no son vacaciones…- colocó una mano en su entrecejo, masajeándolo.

\- Lo sé Leon, pero…- pudo escuchar a Jake pidiendo el teléfono.

\- No ha habido peligro hasta ahora, Kennedy.- la voz de Jake sonaba calmada.- Creo que me sé cuidar el culo yo mismo y Sherry lo sabe.

El agente suspiró, no creía que Jake algún día comprendería su estado y lo importante que resultaba para el mundo.

\- Si es Sherry la que te preocupa, la cuidaré.- de nuevo escuchó la voz de la agente pidiendo el teléfono nuevamente.

\- Si algo sucede prometo llamarte inmediatamente.- el tono suave de ella terminó por convencerlo.

Al fin y al cabo eran jóvenes, entendía perfectamente la situación de ambos.

\- Está bien.- suspiró.- No lleguen tarde.

\- No lo haremos, gracias Leon.- podía notar la alegría en su tono.

Leon colgó la llamada, ahora que lo pensaba, Sherry fue forzada a madurar muy pronto; no era justo lo que había pasado con ella, desde un inicio había sufrido demasiado debido al bioterrorismo; un respiro era lo que necesitaban.

Había dormido toda la mañana y tarde ahora su estómago le pedía comida casi a gritos. Pidió servicio a la habitación; no quería bajar al restaurante sin compañía, en otras ocasiones terminaba charlando con alguna joven atrevida que se le acercaba con claras intenciones de coqueteo, la mayoría de esas veces despertaba a la mañana siguiente acompañado; pero por esta vez no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con extrañas. Sin embargo, salir no resultaba mala idea del todo. Recordó las palabras de Claire hace una semana ¿Sería posible que pudiera verla esa noche? Buscó su número una vez había acabado su cena.

\- ¿Leon? Qué grata sorpresa.- escuchó la voz de Claire animada.

\- Claire… - su voz lo relajaba de forma instantánea, siempre lo había hecho.- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Fantástico, Edimburgo es realmente hermoso, además hace tanto tiempo que no podía ver a Chris. Hacer nuevos recuerdos siempre es bueno.- decía entusiasmada.- ¿La misión qué tal va?

\- Muy bien.- Ahora que mencionaba, se preguntó si sería buena idea quitársela a Chris por un rato. Pero sólo sería eso ¿no? Un rato.- De hecho, quería hacerte una pregunta.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Estarás ocupada esta noche? – resultaba que para invitar a Claire necesitaba algo más de tacto, simplemente quería ver a su vieja amiga luego de tantos años, ahora ya no sabía cómo hablar con ella.

\- Para nada. ¿Necesitas algo?

\- No te preocupes, no es eso…- sonrió, al parecer ambos estaban tan metidos en la constante lucha contra el bioterrorismo que no parecía haber nada más entre ellos.- ¿Podríamos vernos en el bar de tu hotel?

\- ¿Ya tienes tiempo? Claro que sí ¿a qué hora?

\- ¿Te parece en una hora?

\- Perfecto, ahí nos vemos entonces.

Alejó el móvil de su oreja observando el mensaje de la finalización de la llamada. En su reflejo podía observar su sonrisa, hace tanto tiempo que pensaba en poder establecer mejores lazos, con la que consideraba, había sido su mejor amiga. Todo comenzó junto a ella, se salvaron mutuamente en tantas ocasiones cuando aún eran inexpertos, unos jóvenes asustados. Esta sería su oportunidad de comenzar nuevamente.

.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

Bueno ¿qué les pareció?

Estuve intentando evitar el Ooc en todo momento, pero no sé si lo logré o si hay aspectos que pude mejorar...

Siempre es bueno leer sus reviews y saber qué piensan, igualmente, si tienen alguna crítica es bienvenida mientras sea respetuosa.

¡Gracias por leer! Besos.

 _Shizu-Jyo._


	3. Es Complicado

¡Hola! Como siempre me atraso al momento de actualizar... Luego me excuso, sin más les dejo la continuación. Espero les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Capcom. Escribo esta historia con el único fin de entretener.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 3:** _"Es Complicado..."_

 _._

" _Sus piernas comenzaban a doler debido al cansancio, hace unos minutos se había quedado sin munición, así que no le quedaba de otra más que correr al menos para intentar perder al licker que la perseguía insistentemente. Sabía que no tenía muchas opciones, sólo le quedaba el cuchillo de su hermano que una de sus manos apretaba con fuerza._

 _Se acabó; no podía más, esa cosa pronto la alcanzaría, y a diferencia de ésta, ella ya estaba exhausta; debía acortar distancia entre ambos si quería acabar con ese monstruo, dejaría que él se acerque, según había notado hace unos momentos, esas cosas eran ciegas… pero era obvio que su respiración y sus fuertes latidos la delataban; usaría la pared como escudo hasta que pueda lanzarse a su cuerpo y atacar._

 _Escuchó disparos del otro lado, y dudó por un momento en salir, los agentes de Umbrella estaba por toda la ciudad y tenía miedo de siquiera asomar la cabeza y que esto fuera suficiente para volársela._

 _\- ¡Claire! – Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la persona que la llamaba del otro lado, abrazándola con alivio.- Me diste un gran susto.- Dijo el contrario correspondiendo el abrazo._

 _Podía escuchar su corazón latiendo con fuerza, ¿podría ser cierto? Aunque estaba casi segura que éstos se debían a la carrera que seguramente dio mientras la seguía. Luego de que los lickers la rodearon debido a un descuido, no tuvo más que correr, dejando atrás a su compañero._

 _\- ¿Estas bien? – Se separó de ella ahora mirándola al rostro sujetándolo con ambas manos. Ella asintió sonriente._

 _\- No te preocupes._

 _\- ¿Te deshiciste de todos tú sola? – Aún recordaba los cuerpos inertes de aquellas criaturas regadas por la calle, lo que le hizo llegar hasta ahí utilizándolos como rastro._

 _De nuevo Leon le salvaba la vida, y como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora, volvieron a cubrirse las espaldas mutuamente, hasta que **ella** apareció. Ada Wong, una hermosa asiática de cabello azabache, elegante y sensual, el rojo le favorecía y ella parecía saberlo. Notó la expresión de Leon en cuanto la vio, hubo muchas ocasiones, en las que le tocó correr tras el rubio quien a su vez corría tras la asiática sin importarle lo que dejaba atrás. Claire, intentando como siempre, cubrirle las espaldas mientras descuidaba las propias; parecía no importarle más al policía, mientras mantuviera a Ada a la vista._

 _Luego observó ese beso… nada volvió a ser igual desde entonces."_

* * *

Había tomado una ducha; según el relato de la Redfield estaba hospedada en el hotel _Dakota Edinburgh_ , afortunadamente no quedaba tan lejos de su hotel.

Se vistió con un traje _Massimo Dutti_ color negro a juego, portaba una camisa azul marino de la cual había dejado el primer botón sin abrochar, se colocó igualmente zapatos negros. Se vio nuevamente al espejo antes de sonreírse a sí mismo. ¿Hace cuánto que no tenía una cita? Una cita entre dos amigos que llevaban tiempo sin verse, claro está.

Al llegar al país había alquilado un auto, un moderno _Volkswagen_ de color gris, tardó aproximadamente 15 minutos en llegar al hotel en cuestión; ingresó sin problemas, guiándose con los letreros del edificio.

Entró al salón, sorprendiéndose con la elegancia del sitio, era increíblemente acogedor, los licores tras el barman brillaban como si contuvieran en su interior algún líquido fosforescente; frente a la barra habían varias mesas de color oscuro junto a cómodos sofás de color crema, sobre las mesas descansaban pequeñas velas blancas.

Muchas personas bebían tanto en la barra como estando acomodados en los sofás; mientras él pasaba de la barra al no encontrar a la pelirroja. Sacó su móvil y comenzó a buscar su número entre su lista de contactos, o al menos lo intentó, unas manos taparon sus ojos con delicadeza, a su nariz vino claramente el dulce y suave aroma que caracterizaba a la Redfield, sí, conocía perfectamente esa fragancia.

Sonrió mientras tomó entre sus manos las contrarias, quitándolas de sus párpados volteándose.

\- Leon, se supone que debes adivinar.- Reprochó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos, sin embargo, no recibió una respuesta inmediata.

La observó de pies a cabeza, notando así su vestido color azul marino, que casualmente coincidía con su vestimenta propia, la prenda se le ajustaba a los pechos y a la cintura dejándolo caer libremente bajo ésta, llegando hasta sus rodillas, tenía un escote bastante discreto en forma de V. Llevaba zapatos de tacón negros, su cabello suelto y un leve maquillaje oscuro, dejando sus labios rosados.

\- Aunque sea invítame un trago antes de eso.- Comentó la Redfield, sonrojándose un poco al notar la penetrante mirada que el rubio tenía sobre su cuerpo entero.

Leon no pudo evitar reír ante aquel comentario.

\- Lo siento, Claire. Te ves hermosa.- Se sinceró para mirarla con una sonrisa ladina.

\- Gracias, tú también luces muy bien.- Devolvió el halago.

\- Muchas gracias, señorita Redfield ¿desea acompañarme entonces? – Ofreció su mano a lo que la pelirroja aceptó sin dudar, siguiendo ahora al agente.

Llevaban un par de horas charlando amenamente, poniéndose al día en esos 9 años aproximadamente de no verse, y tal parecía que entre ellos no habían secretos. Siempre le encantó el largo cabello rojizo que poseía Claire, pero debía admitir que ese corte a los hombros le resultaba realmente atractivo, le daba un toque de madurez y elegancia que de alguna forma llamaba con creces su atención.

Le agradaba escuchar que luego del incidente de hace 3 años en aquella isla todo volvía a la normalidad para ella; pero, había notado un tono de voz bastante extraño cuando mencionaba a cierto dirigente de Terra-Save en aquel entonces, el ya fallecido Neil Fisher, prefería omitir aquello por ahora.

\- Ahora que lo recuerdo…- Comentó mirando por unos segundos el techo, en ese momento Leon notó la nariz y las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica.- ¿Has vuelto a ver a Ada Wong?

Maldición, había estado evitando hablar de _ella_ , era un tema algo incómodo para él, algo que le resultaba extraño, ya que le había parecido que hasta hace unos minutos era capaz de hablar de todo y nada con la Redfield.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó cambiando el tema, aunque realmente se encontraba preocupado por el estado de la pelirroja, le parecía que comenzaba a tambalearse estando sentada sobre el sofá.

\- ¿Acaso estás evadiendo el tema, Leon? – Lo miró fijamente mientras sonreía con picardía. – A decir verdad, creo que no podrías aguantar sin verla por los últimos 15 años luego de Raccoon City ¿la has buscado al menos? – Apoyó sus brazos en el sofá acercando lo suficiente su rostro como para que el agente retrocediera unos centímetros, comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso. – Tu cara me lo dice todo.

Claire volvió a su postura normal, quedándose pensativa un momento.

\- Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más debes esperar…- Susurró para sí misma; sin embargo, Leon escuchó perfectamente, ahora dejándolo a él pensativo.- Creo que se acerca mi hora de dormir.- Dijo poniéndose de pie, un tambaleo le hizo volver al asiento.

El rubio suspiró para luego observar a la pelirroja con ternura, se habría tomado unos tres vasos de distintos _caipirinhas_ y ya se había emborrachado, realmente Claire no toleraba el alcohol.

\- Te ayudaré a subir a tu habitación.- Se puso de pie ofreciéndole la mano. Ella se mantuvo en silencio, apretando la tela de su vestido con sus manos sobre sus piernas.- ¿Claire?

Luego de unos segundos tomó la mano del rubio para así ponerse de pie y encaminarse hacia el elevador. Una vez entraron a éste, Claire oprimió el nivel para apoyarse en la pared del elevador sin soltar la mano de Leon.

\- Pobre Muller, ahora sé que se siente no poder mantenerte en pie por ti mismo.- Si bien ella se tambaleaba, no estaba tan ebria como para desmayarse en medio del pasillo. Ahora le resultó cómica la escena, riendo con suavidad.

Ese era otro detalle que no había mencionado, la importancia de Jake Muller para la seguridad mundial, tal parece que no había sido exactamente equitativa la conversación. Pero pensaba que no era necesario meter a Claire en todo eso.

Sintió un agarre más fuerte de parte de la pelirroja, Leon la miró confundido, ella correspondió sonriente.

\- ¿En qué piensas, Leon? – Claire mantenía su mirada fija en él, los cuales brillaban de una forma inusual, quizás era por los efectos del alcohol, pero comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso.

Las puertas del ascensor abrieron sus puertas, dando vista a un amplio pasillo que se extendía en ambas direcciones. Claire salió de éste halando así a su acompañante aunque no tardó en trastabillar para ser sostenida nuevamente por Leon.

Llegaron frente a la puerta de la habitación, sacó la llave del pequeño bolso negro que portaba intentando abrir la puerta obteniendo varios intentos fallidos. Leon se ofreció a ayudarle abriéndola sin problemas.

\- Aquí estamos.- Dijo sacando la llave del seguro.- Pasar estas horas contigo resultaron…- Se volteó para quedarse mudo.

Claire lo había empujado dentro de la habitación, manteniendo la mirada en sus ojos, cerrándolos ahora para estirarse un poco más y alcanzar sus labios. A Leon lo había tomado por sorpresa quedándose inmóvil por un momento, ese dulce beso que ahora le daba Claire le trajo nuevamente nostalgia, esos suaves labios se mantenían iguales de placenteros correspondiendo ahora aquel gesto.

Alguna vez, en Raccoon City, mientras los días pasaban las cosas se dieron, esos besos tan dulces y reconfortantes; sentirse querido fue una de las razones por la cual se mantuvo cuerdo ante tal catástrofe, por eso adoraba a Claire, estaba seguro que sin ella, habría muerto. Pero… ya no eran los mismos jóvenes que se tenían únicamente el uno al otro, ella era una amiga invaluable y no quería perderla por alguna estupidez. Con un poco de dificultad, debido a que no estaba del todo seguro si era lo que quería, se separó lentamente del beso y dejando cierta distancia entre ambos, manteniendo la mirada en sus ojos celestes.

\- Claire… sabes que esto ya no nos conviene…- Susurró a milímetros de los labios contrarios.

\- Lo sé. – Igualmente susurró apartándose de Leon.- Sólo quería comprobar algo, no volverá a pasar.

Por alguna razón, escuchar la última frase no le agradó del todo "no volverá a pasar" ¿era en serio? Claire se volteó manteniendo la mirada baja, ignorando así la expresión de extrañeza que había dejado en el agente. Intentó caminar a la cama llegando sin terminar en el suelo, sentándose sobre ésta.

\- Fue lindo verte, Leon.- Comentó ella, no pasó desapercibida para Leon la sonrisa falsa que ella le brindaba.- Agradezco que compartieras tu tiempo conmigo.

Él asintió, no sabía realmente qué hacer en ese momento.

\- Gracias a ti, Claire.- Contestó mecánicamente, mientras avanzó hasta la puerta.- Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches.- Contestó ella, y seguido de esto, el rubio cerró la puerta tras de sí.

No lo contuvo más, se tiró sobre la cama abrazando la almohada y lloró silenciosamente. No sabía muy bien que le pasaba, pero de algo estaba segura, Leon ya no sentía nada por ella.

Una vez que Steve Burnside y Neil Fisher habían muerto, supo que el agente era la única persona viva que aparentaba sentir algo especial por ella; con Steve, el destino quiso que así terminase todo; mientras que Neil parecía que sólo había jugado con ella, ignoraba si realmente la quiso en algún momento.

Sabía que sería una terca si continuaba pensando en el rubio de esa forma, se dio la vuelta observando el techo; todo había cambiado cuando Ada apareció en sus vidas. Se suponía que las cosas entre Leon y ella habían acabado desde ese entonces, no necesitaba las palabras del rubio como para entender que él ya había encontrado esa persona especial para él, y desgraciadamente, no era ella. Frunció el ceño, nunca tuvo intensiones de aferrarse a aquel afecto que sintió en Raccoon City por parte del policía novato; simplemente parecía que el destino tenía otros planes para ella, arrebatándole todo lo que le importaba, exceptuando al más importante de todos… Chris.

No estaba dispuesta que la siguieran lastimando, se olvidaría de Leon y sería lo que él siempre quiso que fueran, buenos amigos. Después de todo, él tenía razón "no le convenía" en nada mantener aquellos sentimientos.

* * *

Ya entrada la noche, tocó la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¿Sherry?- Unos segundos después, el rostro del hijo de Albert Wesker apareció frente a él, mirándolo sin expresión aparente.- ¿Dónde está Sherry?

\- Se fue a dormir a la habitación.- Contestó con simplicidad.

\- ¿En esta habitación? – Lo miró ahora con recelo. Jake se encogió de hombros.

\- Le pediste que me cuidara, estaba cansada así que cayó rendida en mi cama.- A Leon no le agradó cómo se oía aquella frase.- En cambio tú, me parece que has tenido una cita, héroe.- Comentó mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

\- Me llevaré a Sherry.- Pasó adelante, ignorando por completo las palabras del contrario.

Se dirigió directamente a la habitación, abriendo la puerta observó a la rubia con los labios entreabiertos, boca arriba, con sus incómodos jeans y la camisa rosada de botones que llevaba desde la mañana, sólo faltaban sus zapatos, los cuales descansaban a los pies de la cama, parecía dormir plácidamente a pesar de que no parecía haber planeado dormirse en ese lugar.

\- ¿La vas a despertar? – Preguntó Jake a su espalda.- Parece exhausta.

Leon se volteó mirándole receloso.

\- No pienses mal, héroe. Ya estaba conciliando el sueño en el sofá.- Dijo conteniendo la risa, la cara del agente le causaba cierta gracia.

\- Vuelve al sofá entonces.- Caminó de nuevo a la puerta de salida.- Buenas noches.- dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez dentro de su habitación se quitó el saco, había algo que le incomodaba con el desenlace de su cita y estaba seguro que no era el beso. Es más, se sentía extraño, había olvidado aquel sentimiento extraño que siempre lo inundó alrededor de la Redfield, hace mucho tiempo pensaba que era simpatía y una gran atracción, ahora no estaba muy seguro, luego de pasar ese rato juntos y sobre todo ese beso… no sabía que pensar, únicamente había intentado actuar correctamente. Mantenía que lo último que deseaba era hacer algo mal y arruinar la relación que tenía con Claire y ahora que lo pensaba parecía que era esa la razón de su incomodidad.

No había visto a Ada desde que desapareció en medio de aquel caos del edificio en llamas en Tatchi. Debía admitir que anhelaba verla nuevamente, pero ahora parecía que lo que más deseaba era respuestas a todas las dudas que había planteado en él. Ese vídeo que había visto en Tall Oaks... ¿Ada era una B.O.W.?

Terminó de quitarse la ropa quedándose únicamente en boxers, se tiró a la cama quedándose boca abajo. No tenía idea de qué le pasaba con Claire y Ada.

\- Mujeres… - Susurró.

* * *

Su café había perdido el lindo diseño hecho artísticamente con la cremora untada sobre éste, ahora era simplemente un remolino color marrón y crema. Lo observaba como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, mientras continuaba agitándolo con suavidad. Ese remolino era lo más parecido a su corazón en ese momento.

\- ¡Claire! – Miró al frente para encontrarse con un par de ojos celestes que la miraban con enfado.

\- Perdona, ¿qué decías? – Mencionó aún perdida.

\- Olvídalo.- Se acomodó nuevamente en la silla mientras suspiraba.- Mejor háblame sobre qué pasó contigo anoche.

La pelirroja desvió la mirada, no quería hablar de eso. Pero sabía que no podía evadir a Jill tan fácilmente.

\- Bebí un par de copas con Leon, eso fue todo.- Dio otro sorbo a su café.

\- ¿Y los detalles? – Ahora sí que había captado su atención.

\- Charlamos, me contó sobre sus misiones recientes, yo le conté lo que sucedió en la isla. Eso fue todo.- Concluyó mientras insistía en no verla a los ojos.

\- Trabajo…- Valentine suspiró.- ¿Esa fue la gran charla luego de años de no verse? – Negó con la cabeza decepcionada, había algo que le estaba ocultando.- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.- Era obvio que algo ocurría con Claire, toda la mañana había estado ausente.

\- Sólo no te preocupes, debo admitir que no resultó del todo bien para mí pero creo que ya no tiene sentido darle vueltas al asunto.- Se apoyó en su mano mientras acababa con su café.- ¿A dónde fueron Chris y tú ayer?

Silencio, esa fue la respuesta que obtuvo de parte de la rubia. Claire levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Valentine apoyando su rostro sobre su mano, sus dedos tapaban parcialmente sus labios y sus ojos parecían absortos en la nada, ahora parecía ser ella la que no estaba escuchando.

\- ¿Jill?

\- Te oí.- Contestó, manteniendo la postura, a Claire le pareció ver un pequeño rubor resaltar ahora en sus mejillas, la piel de Jill ahora era tan blanca que era fácil notar cómo se expandía hasta sus orejas.- El jardín botánico es hermoso, fuimos de visita antes de que anocheciera. Aún hay muchos lugares que seguimos sin visitar. Podrías ir con Leon en alguna ocasión.- Estaba desviando el tema.- Quizá arreglen las cosas si vuelven a verse.

\- Es curioso que Chris no se haya levantado aún, pronto serán las 11 am.- Le seguirían el juego a Jill, nada de temas incómodos para ambas. Pero, a decir verdad, desde que era pequeña no recordaba alguna vez en la que su hermano durmiera más de las 10 am.

\- Sí, tienes razón.- Apoyó Jill intentando seguirle la corriente.

* * *

Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, simplemente observando la alfombra negra bajo sus pies descalzos. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa posición, sus pensamientos seguían volando en los acontecimientos del día anterior.

 _"Su hermana había decidido no acompañarlos esta vez diciendo querer relajarse en la piscina del hotel. El estar con Valentine a solas siempre resultaba agradable para él. Al llegar al jardín ella insistió en tomar múltiples fotos, sobre todo de ambos junto al bello paisaje de fondo, algo verdaderamente extraño en Jill, siempre pensó que su compañera era más del tipo tímido si de fotos se trataba; había accedido a tomarse algunas durante este viaje, casi siempre era ella quien tomaba las fotos de ambos hermanos, ya que evitaba salir en ellas; pero ahora que estaban solos ella parecía haber contraído una labor obligatoria reemplazando a Claire en sugerir tantas fotos._

 _Dejando eso de lado, la excesiva cercanía entre ambos le provocaba algo extraño en el pecho, casi taquicardia, y en ocasiones incluso le costaba respirar con normalidad al verse atraído por el perfume que estaba usando la rubia sin ser demasiado evidente las ganas constantes de inhalarlo con ahínco. Ya habían tenido esa cercanía muchas veces y había sentido algo parecido; sin embargo, en medio de misiones sería muy irresponsable de su parte distraerse de esa forma, ahora inconscientemente caía ante aquella irresistible tentación._

 _Jill había decidido sentarse en una banca, mientras él se quedaba de pie desviando la mirada hacia la vegetación que se alzaba frente a él._

 _\- Chris…- Llamó la rubia uniendo su mano con la suya, automáticamente llamó la atención del contrario, el cual se giró para verla.- Necesito que me prometas algo._

 _\- ¿Dime? – Intentó no evidenciar su sorpresa, ella mantenía sus manos juntas._

 _\- Prométeme que no volveremos a separarnos nunca.- Le dio una dulce sonrisa._

 _Sabía que ella hablaba del accidente ocurrido en la mansión Spencer, un golpe duro para ambos. Definitivamente era algo que deseaba; en cada misión, cada vez que se separaban, sabía que no se concentraba del todo al pensar constantemente en la seguridad de su compañera. Lo peor de todo fue sentimiento de haberla perdido al luchar contra Wesker en aquella lúgubre mansión; estuvo deprimido durante mucho tiempo, reponiéndose no completamente para su próxima misión en África._

 _Se tomó muy enserio el papel de cuidar a sus hombres, he ahí el dolor al perder a Finn y a los demás, sin mencionar a su mejor soldado… Estaba seguro que con Jill no pasaría, no de nuevo._

 _\- Eso tenlo por seguro.- susurró más para él que para ella, pareciendo así una promesa a sí mismo._

 _Aquella seguridad asombró a Jill, no esperaba tal reacción del agente, sonrió de nuevo. Volvió a ponerse de pie abrazando aquel torso musculoso, recostando su cabeza sobre sus pectorales, Chris correspondió aquel gesto. Transcurrieron unos minutos en los que permanecieron completamente en silencio, simplemente sincronizando sus respiraciones y Jill escuchando los fuertes latidos del contrario. Levantó el rostro, sintiéndose dominar por su subconsciente, no podía pensar en nada más que centrarse en aquellos ojos azules._

 _Por su parte, Chris notaba el brillo inusual en los ojos de Jill, brillaban haciendo resaltar aún más su belleza, lo interpretó fácilmente como "felicidad", bajó la vista hacia aquellos labios carnosos que de igual forma brillaban con un tono natural, pero percibía el olor a las cerezas del_ lipstick _que en combinación con aquel perfume lo incitaban a acercarse más a su sonrosada sonrisa. Sintió aquella suavidad rozar con los suyos propios y como lo suponía también sabían a cerezas."_

Luego del beso, Jill se separó de él diciendo que volvería sola al hotel. Dudó en seguirla o no, pero… él también necesitaba pensar en lo que acababa de suceder.

Ahora no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar frente a la rubia, estaba acostumbrado a matar B.O.W.s, comandaba equipos en guerra, hacía el rol de estratega en medio de la batalla, y ahora, le estaba dando vueltas a los acontecimientos pasados con su amada y eterna compañera. Ese era el detalle, parecía que… la amaba. Claire probablemente podría aconsejarle; sin embargo, resultaba muy bochornoso contarle a su hermana lo que había pasado entre ambos y además, sus sentimientos.

Al diablo todo esto, se daría un baño y por primera vez no quería tener un plan de respaldo, intentaría actuar espontáneamente con Jill, como siempre lo había hecho hasta ahora.

* * *

El agente más importante de la D.S.O., se hallaba ahora mirando confundido su teléfono móvil, mientras éste le mostraba un cuadro con una notificación en medio: "No hay Mensajes Nuevos". Claire parecía ignorarlo, estaba un poco preocupado luego de lo que pasó la noche anterior; sobre todo sus palabras " _Sólo quería comprobar algo…_ " ¿a qué se refería?.

\- ¡Leon! – Elevó el rostro para observar a Sherry frente al carrito de helados.- ¿Quieres uno?

Levantó la mano agitandola para acompañarla de una mueca, clara señal de negación. Ahora volvía a su móvil pensando en oprimir o no el botón de llamada bajo el nombre de la Redfield.

\- ¿Problemas en el nido de amor? – Jake apareció detrás de él sorprendiéndolo, muy pocas veces le pasaba eso y esta había sido la más ridícula.

Muller era un poco más alto que Leon, con lo que bastaba ladear brevemente la cabeza para tener total visibilidad de la pantalla del aparato.

Bloqueó el móvil guardándolo en su bolsillo, caminó hacia Sherry.

\- No digas tonterías.- Comentó antes de alejarse del todo.

Jake se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ladinamente. Caminó igualmente hacia Sherry quien ya los esperaba con un par de helados, uno en cada mano.

Caminaban los tres junto al río perteneciente a aquel parque, Sherry y Jake hablaban a su lado mientras comían sus helados; él se mantenía ajeno a aquella conversación observando el agua correr a su lado.

\- ¡Eh! Héroe, podrás hablar con ella después de todo.- Llamó Jake en un tono de voz más alto, haciendo que éste se volteara hacia adelante.

En efecto, Claire caminaba hacia ellos junto con otras dos personas, su hermano, y según recordaba, había leído en algunos informes sobre la chica rubia junto a ellos, Jill Valentine.

Claire dudó en volverse, aún no quería ver a Leon luego de su decisión de olvidarlo, era muy pronto. Pero no quería ser tan evidente, ni para él, ni para Chris y Jill.

\- Hola, que bueno verlos.- Sherry fue la primera en saludar con una sonrisa.

\- Ya comenzaba a extrañarte nuevamente, Sherry.- Contestó la pelirroja sonriente.- Por cierto, Jill, ellos son Leon, Sherry y Jake.

\- Jill Valentine, es un placer conocerlos aunque ya había oído hablar mucho de ustedes.- Ciertamente, de Jake únicamente leyendo algunos expedientes de la B.S.A.A.

\- Chris.

\- Leon.- Se saludaron ambos.- Jake…- Dijo esta vez un poco más serio.

El aludido se limitó a mirarle con irritación. Chris tan sólo esperaba no tener que lidiar con ese mocoso en lo que restaba del viaje.

\- ¿Qué los trae por aquí? – Preguntó Jill al notar la tensión que se había formado de repente.

\- Nos tomábamos un descanso luego de estar encerrados por un par de días, necesitábamos un poco de sol.- Bromeó la otra rubia aunque había cierta verdad en sus palabras.

\- Buena elección del lugar, este parque es precioso.- Claire tomó la palabra.

Leon había notado que en todo momento la Redfield había estado evitando su mirada, incluso cuando lo presentó con Valentine, necesitaba saber qué diablos le pasaba.

\- Creo que existe una pequeña catarata más adelante, íbamos para allá ahora mismo no sé si desean acompañarnos.- Observó a Sherry esperando su aprobación; sin embargo, ésta interpretaba su mirada de otra forma, sabía cuáles eran las intenciones reales de Leon; conocía muy bien a sus héroes, algo pasaba entre ellos.

\- De hecho, yo paso, deseaba descansar un rato.-Respondió Chris, mantenía su postura de evitar cualquier confrontamiento con Jake por ahora.

Jill miraba al rubio fijamente, éste no dejaba de ver a Claire de una forma intimidante ¿qué se creía? No sabía que había pasado entre ellos en aquella cita, pero estaba dispuesta a darle un golpe en su bello rostro si continuaba así.

\- ¿Claire? – Jill miró ahora a la pelirroja sin saber qué hacer.

Luego de la invitación de Leon, ella había bajado el rostro pensativa, sabía lo que intentaba… los mensajes que había recibido. Era obvio que deseaba hablar con ella y temía que el tema fuera sus acciones de aquella noche. No quería; sin embargo, se evidenciaría sus sentimientos a la larga, Leon no debía darse cuenta de éstos.

\- Si quieres, quédate con Chris… - Redfield levantó el rostro sonriéndole a Jill, las palabras de Claire parecían más una petición que una sugerencia.- Quiero conocer esa catarata.

\- Está bien.- Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía qué pasaría con Chris si se quedaban a solas, pero estaba segura que deseaba aclararlo.

\- Jake y yo daremos primero una vuelta más frente al castillo.- Tomó al pelirrojo de uno de sus brazos. Intentaría darle a Leon el tiempo que necesitaba.- Quiero tener al menos una foto ahí. Luego los alcanzamos.

Sherry haló a su compañero, quien se mantuvo ajeno a todo más que a los movimientos del asesino de su padre, al final cedió a los intentos de Birkin por moverlo.

Claire se volteó para comenzar a caminar; sin esperar más, Leon caminó rápidamente hasta alcanzarla y quedar a su lado. No estaba seguro qué era exactamente lo que lo movía a insistir en poder hablar con ella, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, Claire no se le escaparía de las manos, no como Ada, se aseguraría de mantenerla a su lado... como su mejor amiga...

.

 _Continuará..._

.

* * *

Ahora permítanme excusarme... Este período en la universidad ha sido un poco atareado con los exámenes constantes y cuando tenía tiempo no conseguía inspirarme. Este capítulo lo hice desde mi celular, en mis tiempos libres que me surgía alguna idea.

En serio mis disculpas, leí por ahí que parece que "ya abandoné" esta historia, no, no pienso hacerlo... sólo ténganme paciencia. Y muchas gracias por el apoyo.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Me despido, besos.

 _Shizu-Jyo._


End file.
